


Тебе нужно расслабиться

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Ты точно уверен, что именно сегодня будет удачно всё рассказать Джею?— Доктор Роудс волнуется?
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Тебе нужно расслабиться

Поставив три тарелки на стол, Коннор в бесчисленный раз за пять минут проверил духовку. Поймав себя на том, что действительно чувствовал лёгкое волнение, он вовремя остановился, когда решил вновь глянуть на ещё неготовое блюдо.

— Ты точно уверен, что именно сегодня будет удачно всё рассказать Джею? — Заметив появившегося на кухне Уилла, сразу спросил Коннор.

Их отношения длились почти три месяца, если не считать ещё года, за который они пришли к решению о совместном проживании. Однако никто не знал, что они встречаются.

— Доктор Роудс волнуется? — Ухмыльнулся Уилл, вовремя поймав полотенце, точно брошенное ему в лицо.

— Холстед, хочешь взять на себя ужин? — Не остался в долгу Коннор, прищурившись. Он всегда отвечал за вкусную еду, а мотивацией к готовке служило воспоминание о сгоревшей пересоленной яичнице от Уилла, которую всё равно пришлось съесть. И, конечно, Коннор позже понял, что мужчина специально спалил завтрак, чтобы иметь возможность наслаждаться кулинарными способностями Роудса.

— Тогда Джею не от кого будет узнавать, кто невеста его любимого брата, — рассмеялся Уилл, на последних словах перемещаясь в гостиную, заметив в руке Коннора деревянную скалку.

Аккуратно действуя, как в операционной, Коннор поменял местами запечённое мясо с будущим печеньем. Волнение ненадолго испарилось, ведь Уилл знал, как расслабить его, и неважно, что это были простые шутки или лёгкие объятия.

— Мне интересно, как ты объяснил Джею, что живёшь со мной? — Вновь поймав боковым зрением приход Уилла на кухню, поинтересовался Коннор.

— Это удобно и дёшево, — Холстед пожал плечами, подойдя к мужчине, расслабленно опустив подбородок ему на плечо.

С «дёшево» Уилл слишком приврал, учитывая, что его прошлое жильё стоило в несколько раз дешевле, чем квартира Роудса, даже с учётом того, что он платил бы половину. Коннор помнил, как долго уговаривал Уилла вместе жить без какой-либо арендной платы, и да — это было очень сложно, но возможно, как позже выяснилось.

— И он не стал расспрашивать, как ты согласился терпеть меня не только на работе? — Усмехнулся Коннор, повернув голову, целуя в висок Уилла, а затем безмятежно продолжая резать свежую зелень.

Коннор ещё в первый месяц работы бок о бок с Уиллом, подслушал его разговор с братом. Он эмоционально жаловался, несколько раз подмечая, что с Роудсом невозможно вести лечение одного пациента, что он — «невыносимый говнюк». Коннор сразу не подал виду, что совершенно случайно узнал о себе много интересного, но в итоге вцепился в Уилла после смены в ординаторской. Тогда-то всё и закрутилось.

— Да нет, с чего бы, — уклончиво произнёс Холстед, вовремя успев обвить руками Коннора, не дав ему ни на шаг отойти от него, — ладно, он одарил меня целым запасом нецензурных выражений, и это ничего не значит. Я убедил его, что ты хороший человек…

— Конечно, Уилл, — тихо фыркнул Коннор, развернувшись в объятиях лицом к лицу, сразу мягко улыбнувшись, — я хочу и в дальнейшем собираться вместе с твоим братом, поэтому надеюсь, что перекрою твоё первое впечатление обо мне, которое ты неправильно донёс ему.

— Прости, Коннор, — виновато пробубнил Уилл, — это была ошибка и…

Не дав договорить мужчине, Коннор прижался к его губам, тактильно указывая на то, что он ни капли не обижается на его болтливый рот. Отвечая на поцелуй, Уилл придвинул Коннора к кухонной тумбе, сразу усадив на неё, сжимая ягодицы.

Проверка готовности печенья ушла на второй план, когда Коннор утонул в горячих ощущениях. Уилл не стал церемониться, забывая, что они находились на кухне, стягивая с Коннора футболку, ненасытно целуя шею. Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не оставить свой след на ключицах мужчины, Холстед перепрыгнул это действие, оказываясь мокрым языком на чувствительном соске. От неожиданного касания, Коннор невольно дёрнулся, задев рукой пачку муки.

— Чёрт, Джей может прийти в любой момент, — запаниковал Коннор, но сильные руки не дали ему и шелохнуться, продолжив удерживать на тумбе, — Уилл…

— Он часто опаздывает из-за работы, расслабься, Коннор, — хрипло выдохнул Уилл, отключив мозги при виде желанного тела любимого человека.

До конца обнажив Коннора, Уилл надавил на его колени, шире разведя их. Не отстраняясь от губ мужчины, Холстед неспешно водил рукой по его члену, удерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться. Его подводил к краю один лишь голый вид Роудса.

— Уилл, — простонал Коннор, поймав воздух между поцелуями, затуманенным взглядом проследив за манипуляциями Холстеда, который на секунду вышел из кухни. И Коннор почти пришёл в себя, вспомнив про гостя и духовку с печеньем, как Уилл вернулся обратно к нему, не дав спрыгнуть на пол, перегородив собой единственный путь отхода.

— Нет, Коннор, — смотря на лёгкий румянец на щеках мужчины, Холстед категорично мотнул головой, — тебе нужно расслабиться.

Если Коннор был уверен, что попытки отвлечь его от предстоящего официального знакомства с братом ограничатся незатейливыми шутками или ободряющими высказываниями, то он абсолютно ошибся.

Вновь соприкоснувшись губами, Уилл, уходивший до этого за тюбиком смазки, медленно ввёл влажный палец в Коннора, в ответ услышав шумный вдох.

— Уилл, что ты, — Коннор закусил губу, поймав на себе возбуждённый взгляд, — мне ещё ужинать с твоим братом.

— И, конечно, ты отлично с этим справишься, — не скрывая лёгкой улыбки, заверил Холстед, размеренно двигая пальцем внутри Коннора, добавляя к нему второй, не разрывая зрительного контакта с раскрасневшимся мужчиной, — дополнительная стимуляция, только пальцы.  


Не став противиться, Коннор расслабился, отбросив волнение на второй план. Крепче обвив руками шею Уилла, держась на самом краю тумбы, он самостоятельно начал насаживаться на длинные пальцы Холстеда, выстанывая его имя в голос до хрипоты. Зная все чувствительные места, Уилл не забывал про шею и соски Коннора, пошло проводя по ним языком, легко прикусывая кожу. Сильнее сжимая одной рукой бедро Роудса, Холстед опустился жарким ртом на его член, одновременно продолжив толкаться пальцами в растянутую дырочку.

Всё тело Коннора горело. Он бессвязно звал Уилла, несильно схватив его за волосы. Пошло причмокнув, смотря исподлобья на Роудса, Холстед специально медленно водил языком по головке члена, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что дразнил его.

— Уилл, пожалуйста, — умоляя, выдохнул Коннор, слегка приподняв навстречу бёдра.

Ухмыльнувшись, Уилл вновь вобрал в рот пульсирующий член, резче трахая пальцами Коннора, за несколько секунд выбивая из него воздух. Успев подхватить соскользнувшего с мебели мужчину, Уилл аккуратно придержал его, целуя в лоб.

— Ты как, солнце? — Прошептал Уилл, отводя Коннора на диван.

— Прекрасно, — тихо усмехнулся Роудс, проводя рукой по лицу, всё ещё отходя от невероятного оргазма, — Уилл, печенье!

— К чёрту печенье, — легко отмахнулся Холстед, всё равно вернувшись к духовке во избежание пожара, вытащив ещё не до конца сгоревшую сахарную сладость, которую обычно мог приготовить только Уилл, — думаю, такой шедевр принадлежит исключительно мне.

Возвращаясь в гостиную, слыша громкий смех Коннора, которому действительно было наплевать на неудавшееся печенье, Уилл рассмеялся следом. Коннор совершенно успокоился, лёжа на спине, так и не удосужившись одеться. Метод Уилла однозначно сработал.

За хохотом оба не услышали стук в дверь. Только звонок на телефон Уилла вынудил их замолчать.

— Джей, он здесь, — охнул Уилл, бросая в Коннора одежду, которая кое-как оперативно была натянута, к счастью, не навыворот.

— Я не готов, Уилл, — схватив его за руку, на одном дыхании выпалил Роудс.

— Коннор, — резко развернувшись к мужчине, Холстед смачно шлёпнул его по заднице, сразу отрезвляя, — ещё слово, и трахну тебя прямо сейчас, не пальцами, и с последствиями, что Джей будет стоять под дверью, и позже разбираться с этим будешь уже только ты.

Слова Уилла возымели эффект, и он смог наконец-то впустить брата в дом.

— Чем ты занимался? — В лоб спросил Джей, досконально осмотрев Уилла с ног до головы, даже успев оглядеть задний фон квартиры.

— Искал тарелки, — выпалил он, — ну, праздничные, всё же наш ужин можно назвать торжественным.

— Определённо, — закивал детектив, оставив на вешалке куртку, следуя за братом на кухню, — вау, Уилл, здесь так просторно…

— Привет, Джей, — искренне улыбнулся Коннор, успев убрать рассыпанную муку с пола, однако, запачкавшись в ней.

— Ага, привет, Роудс, — замялся Джей, быстро оценив ситуацию, сразу исправляясь, — Коннор. А где же, ну, дама твоего сердца?

Уилл пожал плечами, первым садясь за стол, на автомате протянув полотенце Коннору, спасая его от муки. Джей занял следом своё место, взглядом дав понять, что всё ещё ждёт внятного ответа.

— Вообще-то все уже в сборе, — медленно произнёс Уилл, пытаясь прочитать реакцию брата по его лицу, зная, что со своей смекалкой детектива всё ему будет понятно.

— Да? — Растерянно закрутив головой, уточнил Джей, явно отключив свои профессиональные способности, находясь за пределами работы.

— Доктор Коннор Роудс, — протянув руку вперёд, уверенно представился он, хоть и все собравшиеся знали друг друга, но это было главной деталью, ведь сейчас Коннор не был невыносимым говнюком, коллегой, другом — он был мужчиной Уилла Холстеда. — Я та самая «дама», занявшая целиком сердце твоего брата.

— Уилл? — Удивлённо выдохнул Джей, ожидая каких-нибудь комментариев с его стороны.

— Всё верно, Джей, — заметив, что Коннор так и не дотёр всю муку с лица, Уилл сам наклонился ближе к мужчине, убирая последние остатки с подбородка, делая это заботливо, что такое простое действие никак не укрылось от Джея.

— Пиздец, ребята, — засмеялся Джей, резко встав из-за стола, чуть не свалив стул на пол, — серьёзно? Я ещё думал, чего все твои разговоры упираются в Коннора, даже, если они не всегда носили приятный окрас… Невероятно.

— В смысле, ты не только жаловался на меня? — Коннор самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Конечно, чёрт, — ходя по кухне, Джей рьяно жестикулировал, — как я не понял, что нельзя так много говорить о человеке, который тебе неприятен.

— Джей, заткнись, — провалившись сквозь землю, Уилл закатил глаза, уже слыша смех Коннора, зная, что наступят последствия.

— Размечтался, говнюк, — прищурился Джей, скрестив руки на груди, — и как давно? Хотя я и так знаю, с самого начала.

— Джей!

— Ладно, — подняв руки вверх, он вернулся обратно за стол, вспомнив, зачем сюда пришёл, — но не думай, что мы закончили, братец. Поздравляю вас.

И ужин пролетел так легко и приятно, как этого хотел Коннор, не сомневаясь, что такие встречи станут регулярными. Уилл не забыл представить на десерт подгоревшее печенье, выдав его за своё, что Джей долго смеялся, напомнив ему о нескольких случаях его неудачной готовки в былые времена.

Когда дверь за Джеем закрылась, Уилл не сомневался увидеть вопросительный взгляд Коннора. Он сидел на спинке дивана, пристально следя за ним.

— Что? — Проворчал Холстед.

— С самого начала, так? — Хитро улыбнулся Роудс, слегка наклонив голову.

— Всё равно нет смысла отрицать, — хмыкнул Уилл, подходя впритык к довольному Коннору, — да, с самого начала. С самого начала хотел, чтобы ты был моим, Роудс.

— И ты этого добился. Я люблю тебя, Уилл, — выдохнул Коннор, сразу оказываясь в тёплых объятиях любимого мужчины, целуя так, будто в первый раз: безудержно, жадно.


End file.
